


The Clock Strikes Midnight

by lorenes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, Pre-Femslash, Questioning D.Va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenes/pseuds/lorenes
Summary: Sombra introduces D.Va to one of her favorite western NYE customs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'D MAKE A GREAT COUPLE OKAY

Hana had to give it to them, her Overwatch peers sure knew how to throw a party.

She’d much rather be streaming – It’d been a good few weeks since her last stream, she missed her fans badly and so did they if social media was anything to go by – but the loud music coming from the common area in Watchpoint Gibraltar went all the way to her quarters. Besides, Sombra had insisted. _Really_ insisted.

Which was odd coming from her of all people.

Winston had proposed a truce to Overwatch enemies for the occasion, though of course the rest of the Watchpoint was on lockdown just in case. There were also many people she'd never seen before, maybe new recruits and family members they managed to call for the party. Hana would never expect Sombra to actually go to an Overwatch party with the intention of...partying.

“D.Va! Have you tried the punch? It’s -hic- wunderbar” Angela came to her, beaming, with a half full glass on her hand.

“Uhh, I think I’ll pass, thanks. Have you seen Sombra, Angie?”

 _“ Ob ich sie gesehen habe_ _?_ Whoever has?” She then went in Fareeha’s direction, laughing very loudly and nearly tripping halfway. Hana just blinked at her. _Whatever’s in that drink,_ she thought, _I better stay away from it._

She didn’t know about western New Year celebrations much, and what she did came from Hollywood movies. People wore white, gathered, partied, counted down the minutes then seconds, all that jazz.

Having grown up in Korea she’d never seen it in person, and because Lúcio was DJing the party she thought she could enjoy it. Most of her teammates were present, and the sight of Reinhardt on the dance floor made her chuckle.

Looking around the room, most people seemed to have a glass in their hand, and some, like Angela, were already tipsy. Except for Lúcio, who had a no alcohol during work policy, and...well, Bastion and Zenyatta. Though the omnics were having a good time, if Zenyatta standing on his legs and copying Genji’s robot dance moves and Bastion’s delighted beeping were a sign.

“Hey there, you did come.” Hana could barely make out the sound of Sombra’s camo being deactivated behind her due to the loud music and she turned around, only to be greeted by the Mexican’s smug grin. “And you even dressed the part!” She continued, eyeing Hana’s white clothes, which contrasted with her usual pink.

Sombra didn't even bother to wear white, but that would be expecting too much of her.

“Hey, Sombra.” The girl greeted, visibly relieved she had someone sober to talk to. “I was wondering where you were”

“Whatever happened to fashionably late, I guess that doesn't work in this case”. She giggled, looked around and, inching closer to Hana’s face, whispered in her ear “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually here to gather intel for Talon”

The Korean giggled and cocked her head away, her heartrate starting to go up a little from the sudden closeness. “I better not let you out of my sight then. Would hate to have to change all my passwords again.” She shuddered just by remembering the day Sombra decided to hack her things just for a giggle.

“Ha! You can’t escape me, conejita. But do keep trying, it’s cute.”

This tension between them was so strange -yet, somehow, fun- to Hana. Sombra was a big flirt, and it seemed so natural to her that it always made her question what exactly was going on in the woman’s mind. Nothing had ever happened between them, but there was something around the atmosphere as heavy as a block of concrete that made people around clear their throat and look away.

It was strange because Hana wasn’t new to this, not in the slightest. It was there when she began streaming and it was a consistent part of her entire career. Sure, most people who did it to her were men and some were even downright disgusting, but she just laughed it off online and proceeded to scrub herself very hard mentally. With women, on the other hand...it was a completely new thing, that made knots tie in her stomach and left her a blubbering mess with no idea what to say or do. So far it had only been thrilling and flattering, but she never imagined anything else coming out of it other than a genuine laugh. Especially not with Sombra.

The hacker was very secretive, not to mention she didn’t seem to stick around with the same people for long. Hana felt special with the sudden interest Sombra took in her, but she was expecting the older woman to eventually just...disappear. It sucked, but she had to be realistic. Though she was most definitely trying to ignore the weird feelings she had to just grab the woman and not let go for the night. Or the week.

"Oh my. Are those mojitos?" With Sombra's sudden exclamation distracting Hana from her thoughts, she looked to where the woman's attention was directed only to see a huge table with a wide variety of drinks in it. "I haven't had those in _years_ "

They walked towards the drinks, and then was the moment when Hana realized she had no idea what she wants to drink.

“I don’t think anyone’s gonna judge you if you wanna drink soda” Sombra smirked at her. “Seriously”

“I’m...not very comfortable with alcohol.”

“No one’s pressuring you, girl. People like to drink a lot in New Year’s Eve, but it’s not really a custom. You don’t have to do it”

“I don’t get western New Year customs” Hana sighed, exaggerating her frustration. “How is the color of your underwear gonna change anything about the year? And why all the fireworks? What’s the point?”

Sombra laughed wholeheartedly, and it was a whole new sound to Hana’s ears, one which intensified the weird feelings in the pit of her stomach. “It’s just something you do out of tradition, really. Just like eating soup with rice cakes won’t make you a year older” Hana’s look of surprise almost offended Sombra. “What? I know some things”

As Sombra sipped on her mojito, Hana looked at the dance floor and saw that it was much fuller now that it was almost midnight. Most people were dancing, and Lúcio turned the volume all the way up. It rang in her ears, but she legitimately enjoyed the music.

“Sombra, let’s dance!”

Without further warning, Hana pulled Sombra by the arm and led her to the dance floor, not even giving the older woman time to grab another glass. The music was very lively, and Hana easily moved her body around, while Sombra lamely stood staring down at her.

“Uh...I can’t really dance” Sombra exclaimed so she’d be heard.

“Just follow my lead” Hana yelled back, and proceeded to laugh at Sombra’s moves.

“Fucking show business people!” The Mexican giggled. She was lanky, but was having a good time nonetheless.

They danced together, and around them, what could be 50 or 500 people. It didn't really matter. To them, it seemed like they were the only ones in that moment. Just Hana, Sombra, and the music blasting through the speakers.

It felt like no time had passed at all when Lúcio interrupted his music and spoke into the microphone. “Hey everyone, it’s time for the countdown!”

The sound of people scurrying away to grab drinks filled the room, and Hana was suddenly excited about the whole thing. A whole new year was starting, and she was suddenly filled with hope: for a better life for everyone, for the wars to end, and for her to go back to her family one day, to find them all in one peace.

She looked at Sombra, who was staring at her again, sly smirk on her face.

“You know...I didn’t tell you what my favorite New Year custom is”

“Oh?”

**_Ten…Nine…_ **

The voices all around them seemed as one, and Sombra stepped into Hana’s personal space, looking into her eyes and biting her lower lip.

Hana had never noticed how beautiful the woman's eyes were in these dim lights, and she felt her heart beating through her neck and all air escape her lungs.

**_Eight...Seven…_ **

Sombra didn’t move her gaze away, which was both intimidating and scary. Hana felt cornered, and her face started to heat up again. She wanted to say something, but she felt a weight in her gut and she couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth.

**_Six...Five…_ **

“W-what are you doing?” She managed, quietly.

Sombra laughed at her innocent reaction, and Hana’s heart skipped a beat. She tried to look somewhere else, suddenly very self aware with Sombra’s unfaltering gaze on her, but the woman put her finger under her chin and lightly moved Hana’s face towards her own.

“I'm giving you good luck for the next year”

**_Four...Three…_ **

Hana couldn’t hear anything other than the ringing in her ears after this point. Sombra pulled her by the small of her back with her free hand and, right as their bodies collided, their lips mingled with each other. Moving her other hand to Hana’s neck and pulling her even closer, the proximity making the Korean feel very warm all of a sudden.

Hana was frozen in place at first, but it didn’t take her long until she kissed back. Sombra made a very low appreciative noise as the girl put her hands on each side of Sombra’s jaw and got more enthusiastically into the kiss, moaning a little as Sombra bit down on her lower lip with force, leaving a mark there so Hana wouldn’t forget what happened between them anytime soon.

Just as the kiss was about to deepen, Sombra pulled away and smirked enigmatically at Hana. The younger girl seemed like she’d been cast under a spell, lips swollen and eyes wide as she looked at Sombra, confused. Then Sombra stepped away.

“See you around, cariño”

Hana stood there, shocked as her plus one left the place, and the realization that she was once again in a loud room full of mostly strangers hit her like a brick. She tried to leave the dance room and scurry back to her quarters, but just as she was about to exit, Angela showed up again.

“Hana? Mind telling me what just happened?”

The entire speech Winston gave on not dating enemies once Overwatch was united flashed in an instant before Hana’s eyes, and catching a glimpse of Fareeha a few meters away, the egyptian’s amused expression screamed “you’re in big trouble!”

“Uhh...Angie?” She tentatively started, trying not to get too intimidated by the doctor’s look of disapproval. “I think I might be gay”

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* did anyone catch that san junipero reference wink wonk  
> happy new year everyone, i hope you get smooched by sombra~  
> \--  
> Wunderbar - wonderful  
> Ob ich sie gesehen habe? - if i have seen her?  
> Cariño - sweetheart


End file.
